ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Cat Named Valentino (TV series)
'''A Cat Named Valentino '''is a Canadian/American animated series and a spin-off of The Powerpuff Girls. The series takes place after the original series. Synopsis Characters Main Characters * Valentino: An orange tabby cat who is the main protagonist of the series and Utonium family pet. Voiced by Jason Ritter. * Matthew: A house mouse who is the deuteragonist and Valentino's best friend. Voiced by Josh Gad. * Bullet: An eastern grey squirrel who have superpowers and one of Valentino's friends. Voiced by Kath Soucie. * William: A blue jay who is one of Valentino's friends. Voiced by Tom Kane. * Ginger: A yellow tabby cat who is Valentino's love interest and Robin's pet. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Flynn: A red fox who is one of Valentino's friends. Voiced by Jim Cummings. * Mr. and Mrs. Baileys: A cottontail rabbit pair who are two of Valentino's friends. Voiced by Tom Kenny and Sonja Ball. * Duke: A white-tailed buck who is one of Valentino's friends. Voiced by Jeff Benett. * Kelly: An American kestrel who is one of Valentino's friends and William's love interest even though they're not the same species. Voiced by Cree Summer. * Carl and Calvin: An American crow duo who are two of Valentino's friends. Both voiced by Gilbert Godfired. Recurring Characters * Mayor Leonard: An African lion who is the mayor of Townsville Zoo. Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Linda: An African lioness who is Mayor Leonard's wife. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Blossom: The leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Voiced by Amanda Leighton. * Bubbles: Voiced by Kristen Li. * Buttercup: Voiced by Natalie Palamides. * Professor Utonium: Husband of Mrs. Utonium and father of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Voiced by Tom Kane. * Mrs. Utonium: Formerly known as Ms. Keane, Valentino's owner, wife of Professor Utonium and stepmother of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Voiced by Jennifer Hale. * Robin Synder: Ginger's owner. Voiced by Julie Nathanson. * Mike Believe: Robin's friend. Voiced by Mason Cook. * Jeruk: A wise, old Bornean orangutan. Voiced by Robert Guillaume. * Gilbert: A meerkat who is a friend of Wilbur. Voiced by Kevin Schon. * Wilbur: A common warthog who is a friend of Gilbert. Voiced by Ernie Sabella. * Pablo: A pigeon. Voiced by Elijah Wood. * Larry: A lammergeier. Voiced by Gary Cole. * Olive: An Eurasian eagle owl. Voiced by Andrea Libman. * Archie: An African fish eagle. Voiced by P.J. Byrne. * Horace: A hoopoe. Voiced by Elijah Wood. * Big Red: A red kangaroo. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Ice: A polar bear. Voiced by David Kaye. * Chester: A white-headed capuchin. Voiced by Rob Paulson. * Zack: A plains zebra who loves to play poker with his friends. Voiced by Jason Ritter. * Wilfred: A blue wildebeest who is one of Zack's friends. Voiced by P.J. Byrne. * Eugene: An African elephant. Voiced by Jim Cummings. * Chief Buffalo: A cape buffalo who defends Townsville Zoo from predators. Voiced by Scott Menville. * Ollie: A red-billed oxpecker who is an assistant to Chief Buffalo. Voiced by Ryan Potter. * Flipper: A bottlenose dolphin. Voiced by Tom Kenny. Minor Characters * Mayor of Townsville: Voiced by Tom Kenny. * Ms. Bellum: Voiced by Jennifer Martin. * Henry: A great blue heron. Voiced by Ryan Potter. * Dean and Kimberline: A mourning dove pair. Voiced by Greg Cipes and Lauren Tom. * Paul: An impala who is one of Zack's friends. Voiced by Christopher Ayres. * Benny: A cattle egret who is one of Zack's friends. Voiced by Elijah Wood. * Walter: A waterbuck who is one of Zack's friends. Voiced by David Kaye. * Gary: A gemsbok who is one of Zack's friends. Voiced by Gideon Emery. * Kim: A cheetah. Voiced by Eva Bella. * Kim's Cubs: Voiced by Kath Soucie, Blake Bertrand and Lauren Tom. * Oswald: A common ostrich. Voiced by Sonny Strait. * Strich: A common ostrich who is a wife of Oswald. Voiced by Cindy Robinson. * Wilson: A pileated woodpecker. Voiced by Ryan Potter. * Hans: A common hippopotamus. Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. * Dr. Atticus: An aye-aye doctor. Voiced by Sean Astin. * Mr. Soil: An aardvark. Voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. * Prickly and Pine: A crested porcupine duo. Voiced by Sarah Gadon and Eden Sher. * Mr. Busy: A North American beaver. Voiced by Gary Cole. Villains * Brutus: A grizzly bear who is the main antagonist of the series. Voiced by Jim Cummings. * Melvin: An American marten who is one of Brutus' henchmen. Voiced by Mason Cook. * Silas: A loggerhead shrike who is one of Brutus' henchmen. Voiced by Greg Cipes. * Jacob: A black wolf who is a leader of the wolf pack. Voiced by Jason Marsden. * Jacob's Pack: The pack consists of eight male grey wolves and five female grey wolves. * Cathy: A mountain lion. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Gossy: A northern goshawk. Voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. * Kevin, Milo and Scud: A trio of coyotes. Voiced by Rob Paulson, Dwayne Hill and Rahart Adams. * Shirley: A copperhead snake. Voiced by Cree Summer. * Blade: An eastern grey squirrel who have the same superpowers as Bullet but, has darker fur like the Rowdyruff Boys. Voiced by Mason Cook. * One-Eye: A wolverine with a scar on his left eye. Voiced by Jim Cummings. * Princess Morbucks: Voiced by Jennifer Hale. * Brick: Voiced by Rob Paulson. * Boomer: Voiced by Rob Paulson. * Butch: Voiced by Roger L. Jackson. Animals See List of animals seen in A Cat Named Valentino Episodes See List of A Cat Named Valentino Episodes Trivia Gallery Category:TV series Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-off Category:Spinoffs